marvel_earth_9038fandomcom-20200214-history
Victor von Doom (9038)
Appearance Doom has short dark brown hair, with dark brown eyes. He is most often seen wearing a full suit of armor designed by Tibetan monks and himself. Over this, he wears a green tunic with a hood, and accompanied by a green cloak with two large golden buttons supporting it. Around his waist is a black belt with a golden clasp, and a handgun holster on the side. The most striking of his appearance is a metal mask which covers his face, which was scarred by Reed Richards and Ben Grimm. His face was further scarred by himself when he wore his still glowing mask fresh out of the furnace. When alone, Doom prefers to wear a simple green robe with bandages covering his face. When in certain dangerous occasions, he wears a heavily modified version of his everyday attire to combat and assess the situations. And when he in a formal gathering between foreign leaders, doomed foes, or just generally dressed well, he is seen wearing a royal garb as the old rulers of Latveria wore. Backstory "Kneel before Doom!" '' '''- Doctor Doom''' Pre Earth-9038 Doom was originally from Earth-1287, and had killed the Victor von Doom of Earth-9038 for being too, as he claimed, "pathetic". In his homeworld, Doom had followed many of his Earth-616 counterpart's past, save for some key events, he had never come into contact with the Beyonder, and Secret Wars had never occurred. Doom travelled the cosmos looking for ultimate power, and he had found it in the form of six gems which granted their wielder ultimate power. Doom used the Infinity gems to construct a sword in which he could properly use them in. With his newly constructed Infinity Sword, Doom learned that a being more powerful than Galactus existed, but outside of his universe. Seeing no further point in living in his own world, Doom travelled to New York City and faced off against the Avengers, mortally wounding Captain America by stabbing him through the stomach with his blade. Doom used the power of the Infinity Sword and caused mass catastrophe on the planet, save for Latveria, which he sent to another universe. The casualties for the event are in the high millions, and heroes such as Peter Parker, Kitty Pryde, and Robert Reynolds all perished as well. After this, Doom left Earth-1287 to it's own devices and travelled to Earth-1287. Arriving on Earth-9038 Doom knew that his counterpart wouldn't stand a chance against him, he'd read up on him weeks after arriving. Doom covertly took the place of his deceased self and decided it would be best to have a cover. He married Silver Sable, a princess from the neighboring nation of Symkaria and began to quickly learn as much as he could about his target, the Beyonder. World Domination could be his, saving his mother could be his with his power, but some shortcomings got in the way. As Doom quickly learned, this universe's Doctor Doom had stolen vibranium from Wakanda, and it had been prepared to be used as armor. Doom scoffed at the idea and made the newest batch of Doombots with the precious metal, modelled after Asgardian Destroyer armor, he dubbed his newest creation, the "Doombot Destroyer". Doom also came to learn that the Beyonder had been sealed away by Loki, the Asgardian trickster god. Doom then set into motion his newest plans of action. War for Loki Silver Sable soon came to learn of her husband's treachery and battled him, seemingly dying in the conflict. At this same time, Norman Osborn had created the Cabal, a team of villains set on ruling the world. Doom had came to manipulate Osborn into marrying the goddess of death, Hela and stealing her cloak, the very thing from which her power comes from. Doom also made sure Spider-Man had fought Osborn in San Francisco, killing Osborn when he outlived his usefulness. Doom was then called by the Red Skull, who had offered his own help to Doom for reasons unknown. Doom decided that having a nazi as his second in command was a risk not willing to take and decided to take control of Hydra, making Schmidt listen to Doom's orders if he valued his life. The fun-loving team called the Gucci gang, led by Gwenpool, was then targeted by Victor von Doom. He kidnapped their leader and attempted to persuade her in Latveria to work for him, to no avail. Doom returned her and set upon his other quests. Using his time platform, Doom decided to visit this Earth's version of Morgana le Fey, one of his lovers from his own universe. They struck it off and began to date, which didn't last long due to Doom's ambitions. Doom then entered the mirror dimension and freed the demi-goddess known as Aquirie Quartet, and took her own as a protege. He then met Amora, the Enchantress and the two began their course as lovers, her even aiding him in his own attempts to infiltrate Asgard under the guise of Balder the Brave, whom Doom had captured. The two eventually left from Doom and he was by himself. Doom attempted to evade warfare by sending his adopted son, Kristoff Vernard, to meet with T'Challa and Shuri in Wakanda. Personality Doom is a very cold and calculating man, with his true warm emotions being buried by his desires for power. He truly wishes to save the world and believes the only way to do such is by ruling it himself. He also has deep rooted mother issues with his mother being confined and trapped by the Demon Mephisto. He seeks global domination and will not stop at anything to do such, even resorting to murder and international conflict. His ego often drives his actions leads him to speak in the third person and refer to himself. Abilities Seemingly those of his Earth-616 counterpart ''Influence on the story To be added.Category:Characters